


All I Want For Christmas Is A Dalek

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: If I am not late with my request it can be saved for next year but Gabriel gets you a Dalek for Christmas. Minus the alien inside. You get their armor to roll around in, including the voice, except it's fully functional including the blaster. Which leads to all sorts of Mischief and Gabriel trying to work out how to turn it off, maybe trying to call his friend the Doctor to try and sort things. unless he himself is a Time Lord as well as an archangel and trickster.Warnings: Doctor Who, DalekWord Count: 1477Author: Gwen





	All I Want For Christmas Is A Dalek

It wasn’t until hours later that you had finally descended into sleep. Christmas always held a special place in your heart since you were little and having an archangel to give you gifts made the day even better. Thoughts of what he had gotten you swirled around your head as you laid in bed with the blankets wrapped around you. The problem was that Gabriel’s abilities and high ranking status made for the possibility that you could really have anything. He could probably create your own island or a star. He could even go for something smaller like jewelry or a puppy.   
The ideas never quite stopped, but your eyelids grew heavy and soon you were fast asleep. The night went by quickly as you woke up, not even bothering to get dressed, although you put a robe around yourself as you rushed to the library where the tree was.  
The place was quiet as the boys were snowed in at a motel about five hours away. They had called last night and said they might make it back after Christmas, but you weren’t worried as Gabriel was going to be there for you.  
“Gabe!” You slid down the hall in your socks with a cheerful smile. You accidently missed the turn and hit the wall. Distant laughter made you aware of the archangel in the library.   
“Little too excited there?” His whiskey eyes shined as you stepped into the room. The ten foot pine stood off to the side in the space with ornaments hanging off all the needles. Ribbons and tinsel helped to fill empty space and on the top was an angel. The head was replaced to look like Gabriel as he decided that it made it look better and since the boys weren’t here to argue with him, so it stayed that way.  
“Merry Christmas!” You sang, attacking him with a hug.  
“Good morning to you too.” Gabriel chuckled, hugging you back.  
“So….what’d you get me?”   
“You know Christmas isn’t all about giving. There’s the whole baby Jesus thing….you know-”   
“Nothing?” You pulled back, slightly disappointed.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes before sending you a wink. “‘Course I got you something, cupcake. Can’t have my favorite human get nothing.”  
“What is it?” The balls of your feet kept jumping up and down.   
Instead of answering, Gabriel swun you around to the tree and then snapped his fingers. An alien suit of armor appeared in front of you in bronze and gold colors. The shapes were geometric with arms jutted out.   
You turned back around to him, trying to hold back a scream of both terror and delight. “You got me a dalek?” The alien species was always one of your favorite, but living a Doctor Who Christmas special wasn’t exactly what you had in mind.  
“Just the armor. No alien inside.” Gabriel reassured you.  
“Oh my god that is so cool! You’re amazing.” You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before marveling all over the armor. You kept poking the sides, moving the arms, and looking into the eye-scope.   
“Glad you like it.” He grinned as he leaned back on the table, proud of his work. With another snap the armor came apart so you could see the inside. A chair was placed, along with adding more room for a human sized driver.  
“Wait.” You looked over at him. “How did you get this?”  
“Been around awhile.”  
“What does that mean?” You squinted at him.  
“Means…” He stood up and sautered over to you. “...you should test this baby out.”  
“It works?”   
Gabriel helped you into it before closing it back up again. “(Y/N), I would never give you something that wasn’t spectacular. Of course it works. Now fire this baby up.”  
You didn’t hesitate as you pressed random buttons until it lit up and began to move. After some testing you found the controls to move around and to use the arms. Gabriel cleared the space of the library to give you more room to move around as you got the hang of things.  
“Try the voice.” Gabriel recommended as he stood off on the sidelines. “Should be a lever-”  
“I found it.” Your voice turned dalek. “I sound so weird.” You laughed at the mechanical voice that replaced your own. “Exterminate.”   
“Hey now, leave world domination to the professionals.”   
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“Hey cupcake. Why don’t you get out so you can open up your other presents?” Gabriel knocked on the armor, looking at you through the scope.  
“Okay.” You started to power off the armor, but one light wouldn’t go off. “Hey Gabe.” Your voice was back to normal now. “It won’t shut off.”  
“Let me.” He smirked, snapping his fingers. Except the snap did nothing as the armor remained shut tight. Gabriel then tried to open the armor with his hands using his archangel strength, but it didn’t budge. He stepped back trying to examine the piece and find a weak point.  
“Gabriel…” You gulped as more lights turned on. “It’s turning itself back on.”  
“Don’t worry...I got someone to call.” Gabriel urgently dialed the number and held it up to his ear.   
“The blaster is turning on!” You yelped, pushing at some of the buttons in the Dalek. “Gabriel!”  
He turned, ignoring you as the other line answered. “Hey, Doc?”   
“Who’s this?” A british voice sounded from the other side.  
“Gabriel. Archangel. Trickster. Pagan God.” Gabriel listed.  
“Oh you! Mischievously little fella, you are.”  
“So glad you remember.” He smirked.  
“Who are you calling?!” You yelled as the thrusters kicked in, making you fly around the library.   
“What do you want? Got another weeping angel on your trail or did you upset the ood again?” The Doctor asked angrily.   
“Well you see….” Gabriel bit his lip, trying to find a way to phrase it.  
“Stop stalling!” You cried as the Dalek landed with a thud before crashing into a bookcase.   
“I found this old Dalek armor and I have a friend…..”  
“Dalek?” The Doctor almost sounded frightened.   
“Yeah...anyways….I kinda put her in it….you know Christmas present. Ride around, blast a few things...fun times.” Gabriel explained, leaning against the wall.   
“Oi! What you mean you put her in a dalek?” The Doctor yelled.  
“It was empty….figured it couldn’t do any harm.” He shrugged.  
“Gabriel!” You screamed in the background as another bookcase was destroyed. Paper and chunks of book flew everywhere, leaving some dust in the air.  
“You’re lucky I’m not there, you bloody idiot!”   
“So, what do I do to shut it off?”  
Silence on the other line for a moment before he responded. “Use the sonic screwdriver I gave ya. Open her up and get your friend out.”  
“What about the Dalek?” Gabriel started to search through his pockets.  
“Send it back to wherever you found it and don’t….I mean it...don’t use it again. Daleks are enough of a problem.” With a click the Doctor hung up.  
“I swear he gets more feisty each time.” Gabriel chuckled, putting the phone away.  
“Gabriel!” The Dalek armor was turning around, facing Gabriel.  
“Yep. Be there in a moment.” He kept pulling out his pockets trying to find his screwdriver. “I know it’s here somewhere…hmm….”  
“Gabriel!” You screamed again as the blaster started to charge, aimed right at the archangel. “Do something!”  
“I’m working on it…..father...humans are so impatient at times.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Now, where did I put it?” Gabriel ducked down to search his shoes as the blaster fired, destroying the wall instead. “That’s not very nice.” He mumbled. “Could kill someone using that thing.”  
You grumbled to yourself inside the Dalek armor, crossing your arms. “Not my fault.” You gritted your teeth together.  
“Ah, here it is.” Gabriel reached into his shoe and held up a sonic screwdriver. “Always told me to put it in a safe place.”  
“How about somewhere you remember, next time?” Your voice was changed to the robotic Dalek tone.   
“Give me a second sweetcheeks.” He smiled, pointing the screwdriver at you. You heard some buttons beep before the lights went off as the armor opened up. You rushed out and into Gabriel’s arms, sticking your tongue out at the armor as you glanced back at it. “Sorry about that. Doc’s making me put it back.”  
“Doc? Doctor? Doctor Who?” You watched as Gabriel approached the armor and put his hand on top of it. It vanished from the library, along with the place putting itself back into order. “The Doctor is real?”  
“Eh…” Gabriel shrugged. “T.V. land got to me, what can I say?”   
“That’s so cool. Can I meet him?”   
“Maybe some other time….plus he isn’t that great…” Gabriel muttered and then looked back at you. “For now...you got other presents to open.”


End file.
